


Just My Luck

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Out of This World [1]
Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Angst, Angst and Humor, Dimension Travel, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Friendship, Game of Thrones References, Heavy Angst, Old Gods, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pagan Gods, References to Supernatural (TV), Supernatural Elements, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: "So, call me crazy, but I think you're not telling me everything.""You think?"Mr. Wednesday arched his brow a sly smile coming to his lips as he watched holes into the woman who was literally out of this world.





	1. Chapter 1

She gasped for air as her burning lungs were filled. Her hand clinging to her feet chest as the rains fell from the midnight sky. She coughed and hacked, her whole body feeling like it had just been struck by lightning.

Her hands hitting the mud as she rolled over onto her stomach. Her back plastered in the filth she could feel it all over her exposed back as she wore nothing but a black tank top, jeans, and sneakers.

She felt like she was going to puke or go into a panic attack -- perhaps both?

All she knew was that she had to stop freaking out and figure out where the hell she was now. She glanced around, but came to the conclusion that her large black rimmed glasses had fallen off her face and landed somewhere in the mud for she was unable to see any of her surroundings.

There was the sound of a crow above her in the tree line, but she paid little to no mind of it as she looked for her glasses.

She searched and found her mud caked glasses. She slipped them on quickly and rose to her knees. Her chest still pounding, but her lungs no longer felt as if they were on fire.

She seemed to be on the side of the road right across from a bar. She had never seen this place and found it annoying that she had been - just moments ago - preparing to exit her house, only to find herself in her current placement.

She ran her dirty hands over her dyed unnaturally red hair pushing the wet back behind her head where it staid for the time being.

She pushed herself up to her feet and stumbled, due to the mud, across the road and into the bar. When she entered inside her eyes widened as she knew exactly where she was.

"Son of a bitch."

She barely whispered below her breath as she looked at the large gator's mouth that hung open and inside of it sat a bar. She sniffled a little before moving forward. Some patrons glanced her way, but she ignored them. Course if anyone were to ask, she had simply slipped in the mud before coming inside.

She didn't even bother going to the bar and instead she took a seat in the booth off to the side. She ran her hand over her forehead trying to keep the water out of her eyes that trickled down her face.

She didn't sit there long before the waitress came over and placed a drink down.

"Rum and Coke, from the gentlemen across the way. He said you looked like you could use it."

She said before the muddy woman could even question the drink. The waitress wandered away back to her usual work which left the wet woman looking at the man approaching her.

"Evening. You look a little worse for wear."

She watched as he slid into the sear across from her. The booth now occupied by two patrons instead of just herself. The man was older, but she understood and knew who he was, he also knew about her.

"So, what happened outside? Fall coming on the way in?"

He questioned sipping his own drink. She scoffed causing her shoulders to jump a little. She honestly couldn't believe this was happening to her right now. Of all the places she could have ended up it just had to be here.

"More like I fell going on my way out."

She said picking up the drink and sipping it. Though she was wet, she was happy the bar was at least a tiny bit warm, but she had to cough that up due to all the talking being done by everyone inside.

The man smiled giving a chuckle of his own as he sipped on his drink.

"Sounds like you have a bit of bad luck."

"Trust me, it could always be worse."

She said taking a swig of hers. True, she could have ended up elsewhere.

"So, let's cut to the chase. You want me working for you or what?"

She questioned causing the man to out right laugh. His hand smacked the table just hard enough to make her eyes meet it.

"You get right down to business, I like that. Yet I don't even know your name?"

"Don't bullshit with me, you're not stupid."

He arched a brow and cocked an eye. A smile stretched across his lips as he looked long and hard into her eyes.

"No, I'm not. Yet it would be impolite for me to not try and inquire your name, Emma; Emma Donnavan."

She hummed drinking more of her drink. She put her nearly empty glass down and just looked at it for a while as if debating her next move carefully.

"Mr. Wednesday, why have you approached me?"

"So, you know who I am then? Guess my sources were right this time."

"Your crows? Yeah, I heard them in the trees outside. Somehow they knew where to find me."

"Your knowledge is impeccable!"

He laughed a bit more eyeing her up. He had to admit she wasn't what he was expecting. He was expecting a blonde haired, petite, fortune telling looking woman. Yet here he was sitting across from a fiery red head with facial pericings, stretched ears, various tattoos, and her body curvy and holding a plump belly, yet tiny waist.

She seemed rather young as well.

"So, you want to know my offer then?"

"Yes."

She said. Though it seemed as if the man was going to tell her what she wanted to know, things came to a halt once a certain natural red head made his appearance at the table.

"This is her then?"

The harsh Irish accent rang out. Her blue-golden eyes glanced up seeing the man standing before her. And he looked at her with just as much interest as she looked at with him.

Emma glanced up at the natural redhead. She instantly knew who the man was -- the leprechaun.

"Mad Sweeny! My old friend."

Wendsay chuckled as he held out his arm to introduce the man. He looked between the two people.

"Sweeny, this is Emma. The wonderful woman we've all been waiting for. Emma, this is Sweeny. But, of course you probably already knew that."

Wendsay chuckled as a server brought a tray with three little shot glasses filled with a clear alcohol. Emma looked at them.

'He gets right down to the point too. Wouldn't figure anything else from Odin.'

"So, I want you to help me. Work with me."

Wendsay said taking her attention back to him. Sweeny scoffed crossing his arms over his chest. Emma narrowed her eyes looking up at the man.

"What?"

She snapped confused as to the man's behavior. His own eyes narrowed.

"You expect this girl to help us?"

His accent thick, but thanks to Emma's vastly worlds, she was able to understand him near perfect.

"I do. She's a powerful allie!"

He praised, though Emma ignored it as she already knew it to be true. Sweeny lowered himself over the table. His hands touching the sides as he leaned down and took a better look at her, inches from the side of her face.

Emma's eyes were on Wendsay as she let Sweeny get closer and closer to her. It wasn't until she felt his breath on her cheek and his lowly whisper to her ear did she do something that shocked all the patrons in the bar.

Without so much as a flick of her wrist Sweeny was sent flying back across the bar and crashed into some tables where people were sitting. Wendsay watched wide eyed before that look turned to one of amusement as she politely excused herself and rose from her seat.

Her sopping wet clothing clung to her chilled body.

But that all quickly changed with a snap of her fingers. Suddenly she wore some very dried and crisp clean clothing. A grey hoodie, black jeans and her converse. The hoodie was opened to show the black tank top underneath that was tucked into her pants.

Her tattoed chest now exposed with a strangely designed pentical tattoo on her right breast.

Sweeny watched her baffled. His body still laid on the floor as he didn't seem what to do after that event happened.

Nobody in the bar seemed to know what to do.

"Now, you wanna say I look like a "kicked wet bitch" again, or are we going to have a civil conversation?"

She asked her hands placed on her hips.

"Your choice."

Sweeny rose grunting as he felt glass grunt in his back. He chuckled a bit seeming almost as if he was ready to challenge her. The entire bar seemed on edge, the people wondering what the hell they just witnessed happen.

"Alright, woman."

He hissed. She nodded her head before returning to her seat across from Wendsay.

"Now, I believe we were talking about propositions, Mr. Wendsay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is part of a new series I will be writing. I'm kind of starting backwards with it, so you'll learn as we go. I will add more end notes as the story progresses so you're not all incredibly confused - hopefully - by references.
> 
> Please enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Four months later -

Things had been relatively easy for Emma. This world wasn't much from that of the last one she had just come from. There were Gods running around here on Earth, spiritual holidays trying to be remembered, and of course some supernatural TV God bullshit.

Something Sam and Dean would love to put up with.

Her job was simple. Mr. Wednesday wanted her for her powers. His plans were of course to get as many people or Gods together and wage war against these so called new Gods that were made through the internet and TV.

She often wondered if Sam and Dean might have existed in this world? Or perhaps Crowley. She quickly shook away her memories of the boys and her King and focused on her task at hand.

"So, collecting allies, how much longer until we find your golden boy?"

Emma asked eating some of her Chinese food. Mr. Wednesday looked at her as he finished chewing and swallowing his food.

"You mean my little ace in the hole? You know all about him?"

"Up to a certain point."

She replied before sipping on her water. True, she knew up to a certain point the turn of events that were bound to happen, but she learned that with a new key player in the game, events could change as easily as the direction of the wind.

Meaning if she wasn't careful she could destory the entire time-line. And that wasn't going to be good for anybody of she was going to be any type of help here.

Mr. Wesnday smiled at her giving a slight nod of his head.

"Well, he gets out of prison in a few days. I want you and Sweeny to go take care of his wife."

Emma frowned. She knew what that meant. She knew what he wanted her and Sweeny to end up doing to the cheating bitch of a wife that Shadow had all so Wendsay could have the man all to himself.

"And where is Sweeny? Am I suppose to go find him or -- "

"He's meeting us here. He should be here anytime now."

He explained. Emma frowned a bit looking back down at her food before she started to eat again.

"You seem nervous?"

"Not really."

Mr. Wednesday chuckled. His chopsticks were placed next to his plate and he leaned over to get a good look at Emma.

"You're a very powerful woman, but I suppose you already know that. Perhaps powerful enough to even be considered a God."

It was Emma's turn to laugh. She cleaned her mouth with her napkin before wading it up and putting it back on the table. She placed he own chopsticks down before crossing her arms over one another and leaning against the table.

"Before I came here, I had been to another world. I was powerful then, but I became the Queen of Hell, which gave me even more powers. I dont think being the Queen of Hell in one world and being married to the richest man of the world in another makes me a God."

"And yet, here you are sitting here all powerful -- powerful enough to kill even God's. If that doesn't put you on the level of Godliness I don't know what else will."

He said with a smirk. Emma rolled her eyes. Odin wasn't really what she was use to dealing with, then again even when she met up with Thor or Loki in Asgard to help with the avengers, she didn't really get to know Odin a whole lot -- and this Odin was by far different.

"Well, I guess when Sweeny gets here we can go do your dirty work."

She said leaning back in her chair. Odin gave her a slight pout almost as if she had hurt his feelings -- but she knew far better than that.

It was going to take far more than a few simple words to hurt the God's feelings.

* * *

"Tell me again why the fuck you're here?"

Sweeny questioned while driving the truck. Emma was in the passenger's seat and had been for several hours. The whole time since Sweeny had arrived at the restruant to this moment up in the truck he had been doing nothing but bugging the shit out of her.

"I'm here to help."

It was a short and sweet answer, but it was the truth. She was there to help, but not really knowing if she was actually going to help or not that was up to how things played out with her being there now. Sweeny shook his head. His eyes were on the road while he drove.

"You shouldn't have agreed to work for him you know. He's just gonna use you up and once your usefulness has run its course he'll toss ya out like a fucking rag that he uses to wipe the fuckin sweat from his brow."

He said. Emma lulled her head to the side. Her elbow was proped up against the truck door and her head resting in her hand. She sighed looking at Sweeny, her sigh causing him to look her way.

"I know a thing or two about war and manipulation. You shouldn't worry about me. I was married to a man who was an expert in both."

Sweeny just looked at her as if she was fucking crazy, and maybe she was fucking crazy, but regardless his warning for her went in one ear and out the other.

By the time they had gotten to where they were going Emma had fallen asleep in the passenger seat and it was only until she felt the truck swerve did she jolt awake. Her hands crashed down onto the dashboard and hung on as Sweeny turned the wheel.

Her heart felt like it was going to leap from her chest as she heard the sickening crush sound happening behind them. Quickly glancing over her shoulder she watched as a car came to a rolling stop in the middle of the road.

Sweeny pulled over and parked his truck.

Their job was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two fandoms mentioned are Supernatural and Game of Thrones she had been to prior to the story. Game of Thrones she had been to prior to Supernatural and Supernatural prior to our current story.
> 
> Both of which will be added to this series shortly.


End file.
